


All in a Day's Work

by hipsterpeter



Series: trans!Peter stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: And super short, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, idk man i just have so many feelings, implied injection, peter parker is trans and you can't stop me, this is shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterpeter/pseuds/hipsterpeter
Summary: Being a superhero is exhausting.





	All in a Day's Work

Things don’t always turn out the way you plan. Peter didn’t plan on getting bitten, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to keep it on the low, here he was; rubbing elbows with the world’s most elite superheroes, all because of a freak accident.

Peter flopped back on his bed and sighed. Of course he’s grateful for everything Mr. Stark has done for him, but the whole superhero business isn’t exactly easy. To Peter, being the ‘friendly neighborhood Spider-Man’ sometimes felt like a burden. With the stress from school and his mental health, some days it felt like too much to bear.

“Peter? Everything okay?” May called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah May,” Peter chuckled, “Everything’s wonderful.”

Peter stood and peeled off his binder, tossing it to the side. He inspected himself in the mirror, appreciating the physique he’d developed.

‘Huh,’ Peter thought to himself, ‘Guess there are some perks to this whole superhero thing.’

There was a knock at his door.

“I picked up some more band-aids for you on my way home,” May said, “I left them on your bathroom sink.”

“Thanks May.” 

Peter smiled and made his way into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. Three years on hormone therapy and he still can’t get used to the idea of willingly sticking himself with a needle. The shot itself isn’t all that bad, but the anticipation leading up to it is terrible. Peter grabbed a bandage out of the box May left for him and stuck it over the drop of blood that had welled up after his shot.

“Number 37,” Peter said proudly, to no one in particular. He shuffled back into his room and collapsed on his bed, ready to rest up for whatever may come tomorrow.

All in a day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao guys this is terrible I just have so many feelings about trans dude peter parker. Feel free to send in requests on tumblr, my username is hipsterpeter on there too!


End file.
